Workaholic
by NextNewAge
Summary: A new festival has been introduced to Konikoni island. During this festival, all people are welcome to make their own small shops for what ever (legal) reasons. However, one small stall has been getting a lot of feminine attention. How will this effect a certain pokemon who works there?


The summer sun beat down on the small city of Konikoni. Trainers roam through the streets and shops that line them. The indoor shops were filled almost completely. Even the outskirts of the city was quite active. It was only recently, as in last month, that the island kahuna announced a festival be held at the beginning of each month to welcome island-trial challengers. During this time, people are allowed to create their own market stall and use the road heading towards the old ruins.

One such stall was called "Juice Masseuse". It was a stall that privately massaged both trainers and pokemon, while gifting them with sweet juices hand squeezed from the island berries. It was a very popular stand among the female trainers. One such trainer walks up to the stall and sends out her salazzle. The pokemon up front, a lucario, looks up from counting some cash. The trainer smiles.

"A room for her please."

The lucario nods and pulls one of the 2 curtains aside. The Toxic-Lizard pokemon hesitates, but continues after her trainer motions her onward. As lucario enters, his trainer, a well built, middle aged man walks out to take his place. The last thing lucario heard was something about getting a room for the trainer.

As the curtain closes, the lucario lets out a sigh and cracks his knuckles. He looks over towards the salazzle and motions to the small table in the center. "If you would please lay down, we can begin."

The poison/fire-type pokemon nods and climbs onto the table. "Well… Mister Masseuse, do you have a name? Because calling you Mister Masseuse seems like a mouthful." Her slender body was the perfect size for the bed, which was just over 4 feet long.

The Aura pokemon hesitates and glances back. "I don't really have a name… but you can call me Lu." He walks over to the side of the reptilian pokemon and reaches back. "Would you like firm or soft?" He grabs a small bottle of lotion and a bucket of dark rocks.

The salazzle smiles and lays her head down. "Well, Lu, you can call me Tessia." She arches her back a bit before lying back. "Start soft. Maybe we'll go firm later." The reptile flicks her tongue a bit and gives Lu a wink.

Lu blinks, not at all surprised, and nods. "Very well." Her squirts a small amount of lotion onto his paw and rubs them together. He gently places his hands down on her back and begins to slowly slide his hands along the female's back. His fingers carefully pressed down in certain spots that earned a soft groan from Tessia.

"Mmf~ You really know where to press~"

"Of course. My kind are gifted with Aura Sight. I can see which areas' need the most care."

Tessia smiles and glances back at the male. "What a useful little ability for your line of work."

Lu nods as his hands slide along the womans' back. This went on for about 4 long minutes before the salazzle wiggles a bit. "How about thighs and legs? Those need some work as well~"

The Fighting/Steel type gulps slightly and nods. He knows that she is hitting on him. She is not the first to do so. However… something about her was different. Something made Lu want to accept these advances. He silently moves his hands down her body.

"So smooth…" The canine mumbles in his head. He couldn't restrain his eyes from wandering over Tessias' body. Over the curves of her hips and arousing rear. The soft sound of giggling broke him from the trance.

"Is this the 'firm' part you were talking about?" Tessia murred.

Lu blinks, a bit confused. Tessia looks back at him and glances down. Lu follows her gaze. A dark blush appears on his face as he realizes that his paws were firmly massaging the females' rear, even as he watched. He quickly pulls his hands away and bows. "F….Forgive me…."

Tessia bursts into laughter and rolls onto her side. "Oh it is very fine. I was enjoying the massage." She flips back onto her stomach and murrs again. "Please… continue."

Lu hesitates a bit, but walks back over and begins. He places his hands on the toxic-lizards' thighs and resumes. However, Tessias' tail stops his hands and slowly guides them back up to her rear. The blush on Lu's face was getting darker and it was becoming increasingly difficult for the canine to control himself. His hands, while still at first, begin to firmly knead the soft rear of the reptile. He didn't notice how soft she actually was before.

After a few minutes, Lu opens his mouth to speak, only to have an alarm right outside the curtain to begin ringing. Both pokemon pause. They both knew what it was; the alarm signalling the session was over. Both Lu and Tessia let out a distressed sigh. Lu steps back and helps the reptilian off the table. They look at each other, both obviously a bit upset that they didn't have more time.

Lu rubs the back of his head and chuckles. "Well… that was more hands-on than I usually do."

Tessia laughs and stretches. "It went by so fast, but I enjoyed it~" She quickly turns her head and presses her snout against the blue pokemons' own. Lu's blush reaches an all-time high and he stammers a bit. Tessia chuckles and begins to walk out. "If you want…. meet me by the lighthouse tonight, after everyone is asleep and we can continue our session."

Lu's ears perk up and he licks his lips. "V-Very well…. I will see you tonight than." Tessia smiles and blows the canine a kiss before dipping through the curtains, leaving the lucario to wait the remaining hours for his imagination.


End file.
